


no longer do we wonder if we're together, we're way past that

by Shorty



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, literally just fluff, mentions of emily/ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 04:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15856608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shorty/pseuds/Shorty
Summary: They’re lying in bed, and Jack lifts his left hand from where it had been resting at Sammy’s side, and says, “We need to get you a ring.”





	no longer do we wonder if we're together, we're way past that

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first fic i've finished in a year, and i literally just wrote it in a half hour. sure, it's short, and probably ooc, and nothing happens in it, and i'm not jazzed about the ending, AND i didn't proofread it (tho i rarely proofread if i'm being honest with myself), but i'm actually proud of myself! go me, for actually finishing a fic you started writing.
> 
> anyway, my hc is that sammy asked jack to marry him bc i would assume getting married would result in coming out publically to at least SOME people, and in my head sammy is the only one of the two who has an issue with coming out (this is obviously not canon and most likely the result of the fanfics i've been reading basically nonstop, but yaknow. it's my hc), so he's the one to propose. 
> 
> title is from january wedding by the avett brothers bc i couldn't think of anything to title it and the song has 'wedding' in the title so i googled the lyrics to see if there was anything useable and there was! also its a jam.
> 
> anyway, enjoy!

They’re lying in bed - Sammy has to leave soon, to go down to the station, but Ben is used to him being late. Even before, he hadn’t always been known for his punctuality, and ever since they got Jack back Sammy has found it hard to leave the apartment that had once meant nothing to him, even months after they’d pulled Jack and several other from the void and closed the doors as soundly as they could.

They’re lying in bed, and Jack lifts his left hand from where it had been resting at Sammy’s side, and says, “We need to get you a ring.”

Jack’s ring, a simple silver band that had been Sammy’s promise, Sammy’s proof that he was ready to stop hiding who he was, had hung from a chain around Jack’s neck for the few weeks before he had been taken, and the several years he had been in the void. It was now on Jack’s finger, and had gone there as soon as Jack had gotten oriented enough to being back and the fact that everyone Sammy cared about and a lot of people he didn’t knew everything.

“We didn’t have time to get you one,” Jack says, sheepishly, “with me being so focused on…”

Sammy shuts his train of thought off with a kiss - Jack had spent way too much time apologizing for leaving, especially since Sammy was the one who had taken so long to get him back.

He’d said that once, and Ben and Jack had pointed out that Sammy spent too much time in their book apologizing for something they claimed wasn’t his fault, and Sammy had reminded Ben of his own placing of the blame during Emily’s disappearance and time being gaslit by fucking Frickard, and, well.

They were all working on it.

Sammy pulls away. “I don’t think there’s a jewelry store in King Falls. I’ll ask Ben tonight if there’s one in Big Pine or someplace nearby; I bet he’s already researched some good ones for when he eventually works up the courage to ask Emily.”

“I thought we’d agreed that Emily would end up having to ask him?” Jack asks, and Sammy laughs; every single one of his new friends had taken an immediate liking to Jack, and all Jack had needed to like them back was the knowledge that they were all the reason Sammy had been at all happy while he’d been gone.

“You know.” Sammy says, sitting up and pulling Jack’s hand into his own, looking down at the ring. “Sometimes I wasn’t sure this was real. I knew you and I were, obviously, but after I came here and buried every part of me that had anything to do with, well. Before. I couldn’t believe I actually asked you.”

“You did.” Jack says, sliding up to sit next to Sammy.

“I know.”

“And I said yes.”

Sammy smiles. “I know. It’s just,” he sighs, “without you here, with everything buried, without even the ring, I couldn’t believe it. I had to keep looking at the ring box to remind myself that I had worked up the courage to ask you.”

“That’s adorable. And sad. But seeing as everything's hunky dory now, I’m going to stick with adorable.”

Sammy laughs, shoving Jack’s shoulder and muttering ‘dork’ at Jack’s utterance of hunky dory. “I - wait right here.”

He gets up and goes into the living area and digs through one of the many cardboard boxes of stuff they were working on packing up for their eventual move into a nice sized home they’d just bought. It took him longer than it should to find it - the small velvet box used to be in a drawer in his bedroom for whenever he needed it to remind himself that it was real.

Jack, of course, hasn’t listened, and when Sammy finally pulls out the worn box, Jack is standing behind him. “You rubbed the velvet down.”

“Sorry.” He says. “I - well. You were gone a long time, and I needed the reminder a lot.”

“You’re ridiculous.” Jack says, smiling sadly, before pulling Sammy into another long kiss.

“I need to get going. At some point Ben is going to stop forgiving me for being late, and I’m pretty sure the combined forces of Archie’s complaints over my late-ness and Cynthia using it as an excuse to talk to only ‘Benny’ is going to make that day come soon.”

Jack laughs, sliding his arms off of their position wrapped around Sammy’s waist. “Make sure to ask Ben about the best place to find a ring, alright? I’m not too proud to call in and embarrass you on air by asking him if you don’t.”

“Oh yeah, that has _everything_ to do with _your_ pride.” Sammy laughs. “You sure you don’t want me to drop you off at Emily’s on the way over?” When Sammy had started working again after Jack had gotten back, Emily had offered to hang out with him, whether that was sleeping or listening to the show or something else, so he didn’t have to spend the dark night alone. It had been incredibly helpful, but with his nightmares getting better - way more quickly than anyone would have guessed - Jack had decided he would start listening to the show on his own on his good nights. 

There had still been plenty of nights since that decision that Emily had come to their apartment, or Jack to hers, but Jack had always been braver than Sammy, and there were plenty of nights he’d stayed on his own, albeit with Sammy texting him every break to make sure he was alright.

“I’ll be fine.” Jack says nonchalantly, as if he hadn’t been trapped in what was basically hell for close to five years. “Just, give me an excuse to call in at some point? Even if it's not about finding a ring?”

“You can call whenever, you know that. You have the hotline number, even.” 

“I know. And Ben has let me know you don’t give that out easy.” Jack kisses him one last time, and Sammy leans into it - Ben can handle Cynthia or Archie or whoever else it is.

“Okay. Troy said he’d pick you and Emily up, so I’ll see you at Rose’s?”

Jack rolls his eyes; while Troy is sometimes too busy being Sheriff to come, Emily and Jack have met Ben and Sammy at Rose’s after practically every show they’ve had. “Of course.”

…

“Good evening, I’m Sammy Stevens, here as always with Ben Arnold, and you’re listening to the Sam and Benny Show on King Falls AM, 660 on the radio dial. Now, Ben here has a great night planned for us, but I thought I’d disrupt his schedule a bit and throw a new topic out here. See, my fiance Jack and I were talking before the show and realized I didn’t have an engagement ring yet. Ben recommended a few good places to check out, but it turns out there are more places to go then I’d expect. Where do you guys suggest? You’ve heard our...question? Now let’s hear your answers! Call in at 424-279-3858 or tweet us at ‘KingFallsAM’ or ‘KingFallsSammy’ respectively. And it looks like we’re getting calls already! Lucky line one, you’re on the air.”


End file.
